reversed roles
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: in an alternative time line what would happen if shadow die but maria survived and the shadow from the domination we know wound up there. what will be their reaction. shadria pairing and sonamy sally lovers are welcomed...to cry. t for shadow dying
1. Chapter 1 goodbye shadow

Hi this is my first sonic fic so don't hate me if I make people seem ooc.

I sadly don't own sonic or the comic yada yada but if I did Maria would be back in a heart beat and a hedgehog along with knux dad and get his mom and him back together and sally would have a squirrel boy friend and not sonic because I like sonamy. And rouge would have a bat boy friend. Tails would get a nice fox girl.

Reversed

Chap. 1

Prologue

"Shadow there coming, we have to get to the escape pods," said Maria Robotnik as she and a black and red hedgehog ran down a hall way. "Don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you," Shadow said, and then they got to the door that held the pods. When they entered the room an agent of GUN had spotted them. "The experiment it's over here!" then the door shut and Shadow jammed it "That should hold'em." He said then before Maria could do anything he shoved her in the pod and shut it prepping it and the one next to it for launch.

"Shadow, don't leave me!" the blond cried muffled by glass.

"I'll be right next to you I promise," then a loud boom was heard and GUN soldiers started pouring in. shadow was already in his pod when they started firing and before the pod was able to close all the way a bullet got through. The next thing Maria saw would haunt her forever in her dreams. There was a red liquid on the glass of the pod and shadow looked at her with pain and sadness in his eyes as they were launched in to the planets atmosphere.

When the pods landed on a hanger bay and opened, Maria ran to Shadow's pod as fast as she could and caught shadow as he fell out and laid him on the ground getting cover in his blood.

The bullet hit his artery vain in his arm and he was bleeding out. "I'm sorry Maria… that I couldn't get to see you cured…of your NIDS. Looks like you gotta see the world without me…"

"No, Shadow you're the ultimate life form, you're not supposed to die. You're-"Maria choked as tears rolled down her face she couldn't finish what she was saying. Shadow then gripped her hand the best he could

"Hey, I want you to know this one thing… that I will always, love yo- before he could finish he faded out "I love you too" to she whispered in his ear and kissed his forehead. Maria cried and cradled shadow back and forth for what felt like eternity, but she then was grabbed from behind by several scientists and when they tried taking his body is when she grew hysterical.

"NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed at them in her hysteria, his and her hand were in a death grip and when they were ripped apart Maria heard his wrist brake. Then one of the scientists injected Anesthesia in to her and she slowly faded to black.

The next thing Maria saw was her Grand Father standing in font of her with a syringe and she asked what that was. "It's the cure for your NIDS, my dear," he said with a sad look that concerned his granddaughter, "I'm allowed to give it to you as a final request." She understood what he meant,"then what will happen to me?" she asked dreading the worst, then a man in a uniform walked in. "You will be deemed as a danger to society and be put in cold sleep."

"W-what? Why?" The child asked upset once more.

"Because," Robotnik said injecting it in to her, "the cure has the exact same compound of black doom and hedgehog DNA that was used to make Shadow immortal." "But, won't that turn me in to a hedgehog?"

"No, not unless you are introduced to large amounts of chaos energy." Maria couldn't believe it everything she cared was being taken from her; shadow, grandfather and her freedom. She then saw Shadow's rings and put them on. She then asked the most horrifying thing on her mind. "What happened to shadow's body?"

"Project shadow's body was disintegrated." The uniformed man said coldly, before she could react Maria felt the sting of another needle and faded back in darkness of her mind.

50 years later…

Mobius AU

When she first woke up she felt cold air on her skin, she then opened her eyes and was a very fat man with goggles on and had an orange mustache on his face along with an evil grin.

"Hello Maria my name is Ivo Robotnik," he said, "you may call me Eggman." She looked around, "where am I?"

You're in my base, and you and I are going to get revenge on the planet for killing our grandfather and shadow," Eggman said.

"Revenge? That's pointless it's not like it's gonna bring them back." She said, then Eggman got angry and in her face. Before he could say a word she bit his ugly nose and punched him in the gut and ran off. He seized his robot on her, but she hid in a room that had a red chaos emerald in it. "hey this is shadow's…" she thought sadly remembering her only friend's demise. Then a robot came and was about to grab her when she shouted.

"Chaos control!" and a light spread around her.

When Maria landed she hit something hard like wood and heard two 'oomphs'. She looked under her and saw a walrus and a coyote that seem to have been lifting wood boards.

Excuez-moi mademoiselle ,said the coyote, but could you pleaz getz off of us."

"oh, sorry" she said then some tapped her on the shoulder, hey kid that was some leap you took, were you trying to fly?" said sonic a blue hedgehog. "No I was trying to escape from this fat jerk who says he's a robotnik." Then Maria explained everything to the hedgehog, to witch he stopped the plan from happening, and Maria decided to have everyone call her Mars just in case people weren't to pleased she was a Robotnik. They people of mobotroplis allowed her to stay. She became good friends with everybody except Sally who was jealous that Sonic would teach her about Mobius. But Maria would still keep her past a secret from the others even after five years. She was afraid to let any body get to close because she knew that one day they would die and she couldn't bear another heartache. Sonic thought that maybe taking her to see the ocean would cheer her up.

'So Mars what ya thing of the ocean?" He asked

"Oh, its beautiful, thank you shadow." she said in a nostalgic sort of way

"You mean 'sonic', not 'shadow'.

"Hmm?..oh yes, I'm sorry sonic." Sonic then noticed a tear fall from her face, "whoever this "shadow" was," sonic thought, "sure did leave her broken."

**Okay next chap is going to be in the normal universe.**


	2. Chapter 2 AU Sonic

**Chap. 2**

**Present day: Mobius prime…**

Sonic went to Tails workshop, because he wanted to show him his latest invention. "hey, buddy what did you want to show me?" sonic asked as he entered he entered the fox's domain. "I've invented a machine that can go into other dimensional timelines instead of using warp ring all the time." Said the young fox, all of a sudden the roof caved in and in front of the two where Shadow and Scourge were fighting. "Scourge, you'll pay for hurting Hope you inferior little scuff mark!" shouted Shadow, "sheesh! Lighten up Stripes, I only knocked her around a little." "A little?" Shadow yelled landing a punch, "You broke her arm you little-oof!" scourge kicked him and ran in to the portal followed by Shadow. "Shadow, wait I haven't tested it yet!" tails call out but shadow didn't hear. "Looks like I have to follow them." Sonic groaned, "hear take this it will get you back to this dimension." Tails said giving him a wrist watch like thing. I'll be back with shadow you go see Hope." Sonic instructed Tails to do and he was off.

Sonic landed in a clearing of a forest and saw Shadow but no Scourge. "Faker, why are you here?" asked the black hedgehog coldly. "well, I can't let you have all the fun, now can I Shads?" Shadow just sighed, when suddenly something or someone fell out of the sky and face planted in the ground between the two. It was this universe's Sonic, "stupid green hedgehog." He mumbled pulling his face out of the ground and saw the two other shocked hedgehogs. "hmph, great now there's two fakers." Shadow said annoyed, "who are you calling faker?" asked AU Sonic, "why is there another me, and who are you, Mr. emo?"

"Enough idiotic questions where's the green hedgehog headed?" Shadow yelled annoyed about ready to punch AU faker out.

"Mobotropilis, come on I'll show you, just chill out." And the three hedgehogs headed toward the city.

"Whoa, wait a minute you mean to tell me that no one on the ARK survived, not even the experiments?" asked Sonic shocked and shadow didn't show it but felt the same way. "As far as any one knows everyone and everything was destroyed, experiments included." Suddenly Amy approached, and hugged AU Sonic, but unlike Sonic who would run from Amy, he returned her affection and kissed her. Sonic's mouth hung open and Shadow gave an amused smirk. Then Amy finally noticed the two, "Sonic, why are there two of you and a black hedgehog?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later, Ames." She gave a thoughtful look and finally said, okay, I wanted to let you know that Cream, Mars, and I are going shopping later today." "Well, that's a first Mars usually doesn't do that stuff.

"Why, is that?" Sonic asked intrigued "we're not sure because she won't tell us anything about herself." Amy replied, "For the five years we've known her the only things we can figure out is that she always has a red emerald with her and she's terrified of GUN."

Yeah, when GUN came to me for help one day and she ran off and hid behind a building, and when Amy and I found her she was curled rocking saying "please don't kill Sonic, like you did him". Then she looked at me smile in relief and chaos controlled away." Said AU sonic, Shadow then asked where Mars lived. Amy said in the forest near the ocean, and then Shadow walked away. "Hey, shadow where you are going?" sonic yelled as he walked. "I'm going to beat the crap out of Scourge when I find him and then I'm going to talk to this Mars." He answered, "You better not hurt her!" Amy yelled but Shadow ignored it. Then Amy thought for a second" hey Sonic, didn't you say that Mars called you 'Shadow' once when you took her to see the ocean?" she asked AU Sonic

"Yeah, and come to think of it when I first met her the dress she was wearing was covered with dried blood."

**Next chapter will explain a little more on AU Sonic and Amy's relationship **


	3. Chapter 3 Mars meet scourge

Chap. 3

Maria was getting ready for her shopping trip ,but she had to sell some of her fruit from her garden she had made so she headed toward town. When she got there she sold a basket of berries to the fruit vender. After that she went to read in the park like she usually did, but she started to feel as if someone was watching her. The feeling was uncomfortable and put her on edge, she keep her chaos emerald close in her satchel and put her hood up. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by a green hedgehog with icy blue eyes.

"Hey babe, how bout you give me that emerald you have and I won't break your scrawny arm." He smirked.

"no, get your own!" Maria yelled and elbowed him in the face. She tried to run but was caught by Scourge,

"sorry babe, I don't take 'no' for an answer."

Shadow was running around pondering on the information he learned in this universe and wonder if this 'Mars' knew something the other here didn't. Then suddenly he heard, and saw a hooded woman no older then 18 trying to get away from Scourge, call out one of his moves.

"Chaos blast!" she yelled trying to hit Scourge but he dodged it, and did a spin attack and crashed her in to a wall.

"Ha, you're weak, who do you think you are, Shadow the hedgehog?" taunted the green hedgehog. The woman's eye grew wide hearing that name as she was pinned to the wall.

Then Shadow piped in and said "No, she may not be, but I am."

**ooh! cliffy sorry for it being short til next.**


	4. Chapter 4 I've gone insane!

Sorry for the long update and sorry about not talking more on sally like I promised but my assistant writer(**cough my sister cough**) said it was a good idea to make it a cliffy. Anyways back to the story.

Chap. 4

Shadow did a homing attack on Scourge and got him away from a shocked Maria. Maria stare at the two hedgehogs for a good moment." Good lord," she thought "my grief's finally driven me to madness!" she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Shadow.

"Hey!" he shouted while holding Scourge on the ground, go get Sonic, or are you just going to stand their all day?"

"Oh, right sorry, Shadow!" She said and ran off. Shadow turned and looked at Scourge, and then he suddenly did a double take.

"How did she know my-oof!" He was cut off by scourge kicking him in his right arm, and he tried to go through a warp ring. But, before he got all the way through Shadow threw a chaos spear and it hit the back of his leg as he went through.

"So…" Sonic said, "what happened to Sal?" he asked his other and AU Amy. "Oh, Sally" AU Sonic thought for a minute, "She's in an asylum."

"What? Why?" Sonic asked shocked.

"All that princess stuff and her going in to jealous rants over Sonic finally took its toll on her mind and she lost it." Amy said

"Yeah she almost killed Amy, Mina, Fiona and Mars for that matter." AU Sonic said.

Then the three saw Mars come up out of breath, and then she said, "Great Scotts," she said seeing two Sonics, "I really have gone insane! I see Shadow in the square and now this!" she started to clasp from the shock.

"Catch her; she's having a nervous breakdown!" Sonic said. AU Sonic and Sonic caught her.

"Amy takes her to Dr. Quack right now" AU Sonic instructed to his girlfriend, "Sonic and I will go find Shadow." Amy nodded and the two were off.

The two Sonics saw Shadow walking in the square holding his arm. "Where's the girl?" he asked, the two looked at each other. "She's at Dr. Quack's, she had a nerv-"

"Take me to her." Shadow demanded cutting off Sonic.

But, your arm-"said AU Sonic but was cut off too.

"Don't worry about my arm, dang it. Just take me to Maria!"


	5. Chapter 5 the box of blood

Chap. 5

**GUN HQ…**

"Commander Towers, the strange energy signatures have been spotted again," Said a soldier.

"Well, where is it, man?" Towers barked.

"I-in Mobotropils, sir" the soldier stutterd.

"Well, don't just stand there; let's go see what it is!"

xXshadriaXx

**Doctor Quack's hospital…**

The three hedgehogs ran in to the building like there was no tomorrow. Antoine, Tails and Rotor also accompanied. They felt urgent especially Shadow, he hoped what he assumed was right. He hoped that the girl in this hospital was his Maria. When he heard her say his name he thought he was hallucinating, but then he remembered what AU Sonic and Amy said about this Mars girl he started making connections. Yet some thing stuck in his thoughts if Maria was here then where was this dominion's Shadow?

When they got to the room, Shadow saw a young woman with blond hair; she had to be about 17. She looked like she hadn't slept well in a while, but Shadow had made no mistake all the feature show Maria, but she doesn't look as sickly like she uses to. Then he started to wonder why she wasn't awake and violently grabbed Quack by the collar of his coat.

"Why is she unconscious?" He asked giving the duck an 'I'll-kill-you' look, then Amy tried prying Shadow off the freaked out foul, "calm down Shadow," she said "she collapsed when she found us." Shadow then released the duck, and he noticed a box in a chair next to Maria.

"What's this?" he asked walking towards the box.

"A box of thing Mars wanted me to bring from her house, she told me to get it when she was when she was still coherent."

When he opened it he saw a pair of inhibiter ring, skate sneakers, but what was most shocking and was Maria's once beautiful blue dress was stained with dry blood.

Sonic never seen that look on Shadow's face before and piped in. "I think it's best we left them alone." He said ushering the others out.

As the others went outside they discussed the situation at hand. "Do tu think she waz a spy por Eggman?" Antoine asked and received a knock on the head by Amy's hammer. "No way, said AU Sonic, "she's too kind to work for ol' walrus face, she love life too much." Then everyone asked what Sonic knew about her and he told them that she was shadow's only friend and in their universe she was killed.

"That's horrible no wonder he reacted the way he did with the doc." Rotor said

"Then why the secretly?" Tails wondered.

"Because she was afraid and heartbroken." Someone said and they turned around, it was Dmitri the echidna.

Meanwhile shadow keeps looking at Maria's dress trying to see if it's her blood or someone else's. "Maria what happened to you all those year ago? If this isn't your blood then..?" he trailed off from his thoughts when Maria groaned in her sleep and cried. Then what she said next brought him to tears as well.

"Shadow… why did you die…"


	6. Chapter 6 frist kiss

Chap.6

"Okay, if shez not une spy, then why givez us the faux nom, huh?" asked a skeptical Antoine. "I don't believe it," Sonic thought, "Even in another universe the coyote acts the same."

"as I said before you pompous dog, she was afraid you wouldn't except her because of her heritage, plus she is under a server depression. Frankly, I'm surprised she hasn't committed suicide yet, for how much she's feeling." The mecha echidna answer.

"But, what does her background have to do with anything?" Amy asked the bodiless anteater smirk and asked the others. "Tell me, did you ever hear of project SHADOW?"

Maria's eyes slowly opened and her vision started to clear. They suddenly grew wide and teary as she saw her most treasured friend asleep in a chair. The first thought that came to her mind was to give him the biggest hug she could give, but the lingering thoughts of doubt started to creep.

"What if he's a clone, what if he doesn't know who I am, or what if he isn't like my shadow and doesn't… love me?" The thought were then put to rest by that long forgotten voice. "Maria?..

"Shadow, is that real-?" before she could get the rest of her question out she started to melt away by Shadow's lips touching hers. The last time Shadow and her kisses on the lips was when they were 9 and they thought it was yucky.

_(Flash back)_

_Maria and Shadow were watching the ALW's version of the phantom of the opera and couldn't understand what the people were singing about the only thing they like about it was the phantom. The were watching the mirror scene when Shadow saw the phantom (Erik) kissing Christine._

"_Maria what is he doing to her face, is he trying to eat it?"_

"_No, it's called kissing adults like it for some weird reason." She answered in a bored tone. _

"_Can we find out?" he asked innocently_

"_Sure, why not."_

_They then leaned over and puckered there lips and they met._

_As soon as they stopped they both yelled._

"_GROSS" and started to wipe their lips on there arms, "let's not do that again." Shadow said, "I couldn't agree more." _

_(End flashback) _

This kiss didn't make her feel that way, this she enjoyed. She wasn't sure she liked it now that she was older or the fact that her DNA now screams more hedgehog then human. They finally broke the kiss and they were silent for a moment till Maria broke it.

"Let's do that again." Shadow and she then burst out laugh. "So... How are you here?


	7. Chapter 7 the cure of comprimise

Chap.7

Shadow began to explain how the Maria in his universe was killed by GUN and how he wanted revenge, but sonic and his friends helped him to see that it was wrong. Then Maria told what happened to her Shadow.

"Well, I guess we're both in the same boat," Shadow said.

"Yeah, but now that you're here maybe I can go with you to universe, granted that Sonic didn't forget to bring something to take you back to you're demotion. That way we both can be together."

"Come to think of it I did see a device on the faker from my universe." The black hedgehog stated, "By the way I've noticed you're not as fragile as you uses to be, why?"

"Because I don't have NIDS anymore, Grandfather gave me the cure before he…died."

"You've been cure that's great, has the cure helped anyone else?" when he asked that Maria look down. "No, the cure was a compromise, and GUN didn't want any more 'dangers to society' so the cure was only given to me."

What do you mean 'danger to society' Shadow asked angrily, you wouldn't hurt a fly much less be a danger to anyone." He then lifted Maria's head so their eyes would meet and asked. "What did you have to give up for the cure?"

My humanity… the cure had had female hedgehog and…black doom DNA in it. Shadow had a shocked look on his face. But that would have turned her DNA in to a similar form of his.

Then Maria continued, If I were to be introduce to a large amount of chaos energy I would turn in to a hedgehog immediately." She the moved her hair to show her right ear was slightly pointed. "As you can see even using a little chaos energy does little changes to me."

"This means that you're immortal just like me?" Maria nodded, "well that explains why you haven't become an old woman yet." Shadow joked. Maria gave him a playful shove" oh, you." suddenly they began to hear plane engines and peeked a look through the window and their eyes grew wide when they saw who it was.

**Okay this chap was to get through the questions shadow would wonder the next chapter will be more exciting then this and I might go in to flash back chapters on the commander, Maria, and shadows relation ship. I might have dr, fintivus in this story but I'm not sure. But I'm planning on throwing a date in there for shads and mars. **


	8. Chapter 8 rouge and rux

**Ok this next chap GUN arrives and find two some ones they thought they would not see again.**

Chap. 8

"Dmitri who were you able to learn all this?" AU Sonic asked as the echidna head just explained about the ARK incident and Project Shadow.

"It's interesting what you can find when you spy on a fat, crazy, mad man, isn't?"

Then Sonic spoke up. "What about black arms, have they come yet?" he asked

"Oh, them we sent them cryin' home to their mommy a year ago." Said AU Sonic.

"Oh."

Suddenly they herd a chopper and it landed right in front of them. It was GUN, and who came out with soldiers were com. Towers, Rouge the bat, and her bat boy friend, Rux. He looked like Rouge except brow and a guy.

"Rouge, babe why are we out here while we could be in Soleanna on a date."

"I don't know ask commander party pooper over here."

The commander looked and saw the two double hedgehogs. "Sonic, why are there two of you?" he asked coldly, after which the bush pigs said in union.

"Because, I'm so cool there had to be two of me." The commander gave a looked that said of-course-why-did- I-even-ask. He the looked toward hospital and gasped.

"No, it can't be?" he said, he had spotted Maria peeking threw the window and order the two bats to go in the building. Sonic and the other glanced at each other nervously. The commander turned to them saying, "If you're hiding her I will arrest all of you for harboring a dangerous weapon."

This got Amy peeved, stomped forward and said" how dare you, you have no right to just waltz in and accuse people for thing they didn't do, and if you arrest any one here especially my Sonic I'll take my hammer and beat the crap outta of ya."

The commander just glared and said, "Sonic control your girl friend, will you?" Amy was about to rip him limb from limb, but was held back.

Back at the hospital Shadow and Maria saw the bats heading this way. They were trying to thing of a way to get past them. Both were determined to not let history repeat itself for either time line. Then Maria got an idea and grabbed shadow's arm and went the supply closet.

"Maria, what are you doing?" shadow asked as she took a white hat and jumpsuit and some linen and went over to a large hamper.

"Here, put this on." Giving him the hat and suit as she put her box and herself in the hamper. Shadow caught on and put the linen on top of her and got in to character. Since shadow was dead in this universe no one would know what he looked like, but Maria is well known by GUN and since she was set free they probably think she was plotting some thing against mobious. He went down the hall and then they were stopped by the bats.

"Hault!" shouted Rux, then Rouge chimed in "what's in the cart, hansome?"

"Linen, what's it look like?" shadow said annoyed.

"Then you won't mind if we take a peek?" Rux asked

"Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because we are searching for some one a blond girl" said Rouge.

"Well, for your information I've already checked the cart", shadow said glaring at the bats to move away from the cart. "But I think I have a blond girl go down in that direction." Point the opposite way, the bats went pass with out a word and when they were out Maria got out of the cart and headed to the door and ran into some one they didn't want to see.

**Another cliffy yay**.


	9. Chapter 9 billy the biolizard

**This is gonna have some humor in it and… Biolizard!**

Chap. 9

"Towers!" Shadow shouted spitting his name out like venom as he held Maria's hand. GUN soldiers had surrounded them, Sonic and the others were in handcuff with Amy's face red. Towers looked shocked to see the black hedgehog and getting the feeling of déjà vu.

"S-shadow the hedgehog? But how?"

Maria's memory started flowing back to the incident and feared that it would happen again. She kept a tight grip on Shadow's hand hoping never to hear the sound of his wrist breaking again. Shadow could see the panic in her eyes and saw her other hand on the chaos emerald.

"Well, answer me!" Towers barked, at this Shadow smirked and said "I'm just full of surprises." Then Maria yelled chaos control and they disappeared. Then Towers ordered his men to find them.

The next thing Shadow and Maria knew they fell on some thing but it wasn't ground. Shadow fell on something somewot soft but prickly, and heard the muffled words "get off of me." He got up and saw it was knuckles. They were in front of the master emerald to witch Maria was on.

"Ow, I land on something hard." She said rubbing her side.

"Mars, what are you doing here and who's this guy?" Knuckles asked pointing at Shadow.

"A friend of mind, his name is Shadow." She answered. Suddenly a green light surrounded her and she began to change form.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted worriedly when a blinding light came. When the light died Maria was now a hedgehog. She climbed off the jewel and was wobbly and fell in shadow's arms.

Meanwhile in GUN's base the soldiers were preparing for a speech given by the president, but what they didn't know was over the years Maria chaos controlled into the base and bugged it.

After explaining a few and very long things to Knuckles, he allowed the two hedgehogs to hideout on the island. Maria pulled out a listening device and the trio heard about the press confrere. Then they heard a shocking part.

"The ones who aided these w.o.m.d.s will be put to death." Said the president.

''Their going to put Sonic and the others to death!'' Maria said shocked. "we have to do something!"

Okay just let me get a few laser guns and- Shadow was cut off mid-sentence by Maria.

"Shadow we are not shooting any one, there is a less violent way to handle this."

"Fine, we need the other emeralds and some smoke bombs."

Once they were there at the GUN base Shadow and Maria were about to do their rescue mission, while the speech was still going, when suddenly egg man appeared with the biolizard.

"Oh ho ho ho! Behold Mr. President my Grand father's creation the biolizard."

It was about to attack when it started to smell the air, it the smiled dug its head to where Shadow and Maria were. it picked Maria up by its mouth and it started to play with Maria like a dog would. She squealed happily as the Biolizard turned on its back and was playing with her with its feet. Everyone in the room was confused except shadow who was laughing.

"who's a good lizard you are Billy, yes you are. You would eat anyone now would you, no." Maria cooed

The Biolizard got back on its feet and was tossing her up and down with its tail. Eggman got annoyed and yelled.

"Biolizard what are you doing attack them!" it just wacked him with it's tail and kept playing.

"You call this a weapon, it's harmless!" Yelled the president at towers. He then ordered sonic and the others released and Maria no longer a threat.

**Next is a date lett me know if you want a double date or sally brake out and wants revenge.**


	10. Chapter 10 double date pt 1

**Thanks for the idea BinaryHedgehog I totally didn't think of using him and it just gave me an idea to end a certain squirrel. *evil grin* I was gunna use the choatix but seems better. **

Chap. 10

Late at night Tails is heading to a dark ally in the city to meet a certain blue other world hedgehog.

"So did you set up reservations?" Sonic asked in the shadows.

"Yup, four seats at chez merci." Tails replied, "I can't believe you're okay with your other dating Amy."

"Heh, it's a shock to me too. I guess the Amy in my worlds okay too, but I wish she would quit chasing me and hitting me with her hammer."

"Our Amy uses to do that to, but she matured a little over the years. Plus Sally started to put a lot of pressure on Sonic to the point were he got depressed but Amy sort of help him feel better and things changed. Then Sal lost it and wanted to kill Amy."

"I have to admit he does seem a lot happier, sally in my world has been giving me some grief too." Sonic said, _maybe Ames isn't as bad as I thought; at least she encourages me to fight Eggman and not stay at home and be a castle prisoner._ Sonic thought and then got back on track.

"C'mon Tails let's get every thing ready for tomorrow night."

"Right, Sonic." Tails replied

**Some where in a GUN top secret base…**

"Commander Towers we are about to test our enlarger ray on this specimen we found a few weeks ago." Said a scientist.

"Precede doctor." Towers order, but what they didn't know is that specimen has a vendetta against a certain blue blur. When the laser hit the specimen became a giant robot salamander.

"Fools", it said, "you have sealed your fate for you have brought back…UNIVERSAL SALAMANDER!"

GUN soldiers started flooding in and shooting him but their efforts were in vain for they were then devoured by the large lizard. It then broke out in search for revenge.

**The next day…**

Amy and Maria were walking, discussing what they were going to do today, when they were stopped by Cream and Fiona. (AN: Fiona is nice to Tails in this fic.)

"Cream? Fiona? What are you doing?" Maria asked seeing their faces with big smiles.

"Yeah is there something going on? Amy asked worriedly.

"Nothing" said "Fiona we're just getting you two ready for your dates."

"Huh?.."

**Meanwhile on the other side of town…**

"Tails where are you taking us?" AU Sonic asked as Tails and Sonic pushed Shadow and him down the street.

"Faker, if you don't stop pushing me and tell me where I'm going I'm gonna wring your neck" Shadow said angrily.

"Relaxes shades you'll figure it out" Sonic said winking at the fox.

**Okay cliffy by the way I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this and it may involve a certain hedgehog going werehog *cough not sonic cough***


	11. Chapter 11 double date pt 2

**Don't worry bunreyhedgehog the squirrel I'm referring to in that hedgehog stealing, comic hogging, harpy, who in this fic is in an insane asylum. I really hate her, and if you noticed in the late chap Sonic was contemplating about how Amy is different then her. So there is no reason to kill me, besides the only thing I know about Ray is he's in team chaotix. But I'll give you a surprise in this fic.**

Chap. 11

"So… Amy and I are going on a double date with Sonic and Shadow?" Maria asked Fiona and Cream as her and Amy were getting their hair done.

"Yup, we got you four seats at a nice fancy restaurant and it's paid in full." Said Fiona with a confident smile.

"Wait, who paid for it?" Amy asked looking over her shoulder.

"King Ray of course Ms. Amy" cream said, "He felt he owed Sonic."

"Well, that was nice of him; he's a way better leader then…_her._" Amy said thinking about the royal family that no one speaks of.

Then the fox and bunny left the room for a moment, and Maria began to talk to Amy. "Amy, after our dates with the boys will you drop by my place later, their something that I need to discuss with you?"

**Now to Shadow and AU Sonic…**

"WHAT?... I'M GOING ON A DATE?" shouted the black hedgehog in the men's suit department.

'That's right faker, you and this world's Sonic are going on a double date with Amy and Maria." Sonic said smug while Tails was trying to find his size of clothes.

"B-but, I've never been on a date much less been on one with Maria. I don't even know what to do."

"Relax, just be your self and don't act all emoish." AU Sonic says.

"I'm not an emo." Shadow gridded his teeth.

**Later at the restaurant…**

The boys were sitting at the table when the girls came up. Maria was in a light blue dress with a silver flower broach and head band. Amy was in a red dress that look like it was from sonic x. Shadow was awestruck at Maria, while both Sonics jaws were dropped at Amy. Then Tails and Fiona came and started Sonic.

"Sonic, you ok?" Tails asked with Fiona by his side.

"psh, yeah I'm fine. What about you?" he asked changing the subject.

I'm just going to have dinner with Fiona; you think you'll be okay by yourself?

"Yeah, I'll just go for a run, like I always do." Then he zipped off. The truth was he was feeling kind of lonely with everyone on a date and his though kept going back to the Amy in his world. He started to feel maybe he doesn't love Sally after all.

**Meanwhile with universal salamander…**

"Sonic I'll have my revenge on you!" boomed the lizard, he then heard a crunch and looked at the bottom of his feet. He stepped on the mobien asylum and heard a chipmunk squirrel shout.

"At last, I'm free now, I can take back my kingdom and force sonic to be my king!" sally suddenly heard a large voice shout.

"oooh! Squirrel meat!" and the salamander picked her up.

"No! No! I'm sally Acorn, I'm your que"-CHOMP! She was gobbled up by the big reptile, her suddenly smelled food and followed it to the restuant.

**Now back to the date…**

The four hedgehogs were having a great time, when universal salamander ripped open the roof. The owner got mad but was fried to ash with its lazar vision. The he sees the four hedies and tries to grab AU Sonic but dodged it and then Sonic comes and spin dashes him in the eye.

"Who the crap is this guy?" Shadow asked.

"Old enemy from way back when." Both Sonics replied

"Maria, go and get the growth ray from Rotor, while we hold him off", said AU Sonic, "and hurry."

She did as she was told and got the growth ray and surprisingly shrunk the salamander, Shadow then stepped on him like a bug.

"That's for ruining our date." He said coldly.

**Later at Maria's house…**

Amy entered the blond hedgehog's home. There wasn't much to it but that's how it is when you build it yourself.

"Amy what I want to tell you is that… I've decided to go to Shadows universe." Maria said seriously.

"So, you're just going to leave us what if we need your help?" Amy shouted angerly.

"I've thought of that and that's why I did this…"

**Cliffy, and buneryhedgehog whatcha think of me making Ray the king, that's my surprise for not killing me. Lol just kidding. Any way review and thank you origoto and sayonara. **


	12. Chapter 12 farewell

**Ok, this is gonna be the last chap. Of reversed roles but don't fret readers for I will be making a prequel and a sequel. **

Chap. 12

Maria had pulled away a white sheet revealing what Amy had just seen.

"A clone!" the pink hedgehog said in shock.

"Yes, it's a clone of me. I made it just case something was to happen to me." Said the yellow hedgehog.

"But, it doesn't even look a year old."

"Because she isn't, I need you and Sonic to take care of her. Think of it as a daughter."

"But, why us? Why can't you just stay?" Amy asked tearing up; this also made Maria start to tear.

"Because you and Sonic are the only ones I can trust… and… and… I just can't let Shadow slip from me again, I just can't!" she began to slide to the floor. Shadow was about to knock when he was overhearing this, and waited for her to continue.

"When, the ARK was invaded, Shadow had pushed me in the pod; he got in to his but a bullet got through before the pod closed all the way. It hit an artery, and he was bleeding too much for his body to heal." Maria was holding herself as not to fall apart. "H-his blood was everywhere, he apologized for not seeing me cured and keeping his promise. Then he told me he loved me, but didn't get to finish." Shadow was shedding silent tears at hearing this, trying not to think of how devastated Maria looked at seeing him dying.

"I cried for what felt like forever in agony, and then those GUN scientists took him…I sometimes wake up at night still hearing the horrid sound of his wrist braking from the death grip he had on my arm." Amy then walked over and hugged Maria.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Amy asked.

"With all my heart…" Maria replied

"Alright…we'll do it."

"Thank you" shadow then left before Amy so Maria could cool off.

A little after Amy left, Maria opened up her box that had AU Shadow's hover skates in it; along with the inhibiter rings and dress. The inhibiter rings she put on because if she was going to use a lot of chaos energy she didn't want to use it all up. Then she took the skates and grabbed an art and crafts kit.

**The next morning…**

Everyone was prepared for Sonic and Shadow to go back to their universe. Just as they were about to take off, Shadow stopped Sonic from using the watch.

"Hey, shades what are you doing?" Sonic asked looking at him.

"Just wait a few more minutes, faker. I'm waiting for some one."

'Oh, your girlfriend' sonic thought rolling his eyes.

They silently waited, and then they heard a zooming sound and saw a dust cloud, it was Maria.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" she shouted.

When Shadow heard this he gave an actual smile, witch floored Sonic.

"When were you gonna tell me this, shades?" Sonic said teasingly.

"It's none of your business fa-"Shadow was cut off by Maria jumping in his arms and kissing him full blown. Sonic shrugged and notice she had bejeweled hover skates on.

Everyone was confused to why Maria was leaving but Amy said she would explain it later. Then Maria said farewell and the three were about to leave when AU Sonic spoke up.

"Everyone, I have something to say." He then got in front of Amy.

Shadow inwardly groaned.

"Amy, after the war with me and egghead is over with, will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped, Amy smile and said yes with tears in her eyes. Everyone cheered and clapped, except for Shadow of course but he gave a pleasing grin. Then the three left, when they got back Tails was there.

"Sonic, Shadow you're back!" he said happily, and turns to see Maria the hedgehog. "who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Maria Robotnik nice to meet." She shook Tails' hand; suddenly the group heard yelling from a spoiled brat.

"SONIC! " said Sally as she walked in the room, "Where have you been? I bet you've been goofing off again, while Eggman trashes the planet. I am so sick of your selfish attitude."

Sonic the jumped out the window and ran off to get away from the nag. Shadow, Maria, and Tails also thought it was a good idea to split and so they did.

"Hey, Maria where would you like to go first?" Shadow asked his love.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you." She said hugging shadow as he was carrying bridle style. Then a thought occurred.

What happened to scourge?

**Ha ha the final chapter that leaves questions, the sequel is still in though but I'm** **thinking of doing the prequels first and to also get back to my phantom of the opera fic so it might be a while so be patient. And thank you my fellow readers. **


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hey readers just so you know my prequel and spin off of reversed roles is up. And yes I turn sally in to a bad guy in the spin off, being a sally hater is fun I also hate Chris and that Elise lady. I'm also planning a sequel but it's still racking around my brain a bit. Any way keep reviewing.**


End file.
